Halruaan Magic
See also: Halruaans, Halruaan Pantheon, Halruaan government No Halruan is allowed to teach a non-native any of the unique Halruan spells, under pain of being feebleminded. Non-natives who learn such spells are hunted down and exterminated, for the good of the nation. Common elements of magic systems: * - Familiars: silver does true damage to familiars; considered to have human or genie souls * - holy sites * - holy spirits * - sigils (specialty of Geometers) Demonology demonology laboratory The room has a cot and a bed that folds up against the wall, two desks, two chairs, a mirror, and a bookshelf. It appears to be well-stocked with supplies and equipment, including a transistor radio. Forbidden Magic Resurrection is extremely taboo in Halruaan culture. It rarely comes up in polite discussion though it has been known to happen occasionally in private, discreet circumstance. *Church of the New God: Some priests make ready use of this spell in the name of the New God, which is mostly considered to be a horrid, necromantic cult but behind the scenes they just make regular use of ressurections. Black Magics * - True name spells * - Immortality & Resurrection * - Necromancy (a kind of divination) * - Curses/Hexes Voodoo Poppets - can be used for good, can also be used to cause harm Chaos Magics o Red: war, overtness; incense, needles, candles and fire; blood magic o Black: death, separation, severance and entropy; clay, wood, metal - Sigil magic stemming from the eight-pronged chaosphere - Divine-Optional (lots of atheist chaosmancers) - Use of psychadeilcs in chemognosticism Blood Magic Blood Mage: Wizard, Sorcerer -> Blood Magus; Concentration, Great Fortitude, Toughness, 5ACL, Must have been brought back to life. Blood Component, Imbued Scarification, Homonculus, Bloodxplode, Bloodwalk Shunned for being resurrected, and hunted by the magehounds. Make excellent assassins. Dwarven Rune magic Rune magic is a means of binding spells to objects in the form of magic runes that are triggered by touch. Traditionally practiced by dwarves and giants, rune magic has begun to spread and is becoming prevalent in areas other than the mountains and tunnels in which the stout folk and giants make their homes. - used in chaos magic, and most systems - aka charms Sigil Magic - Geometers Seidhr - Modelled on Icelandic seidhr - Don't need to be a Magic User to use them Seidhr is a type of sorcery which was practised in Lapal society, its origins are largely unknown, although it gradually eroded following the introduction of Netherese magic. Elven High Magic Examples of high magic are rituals capable of healing hundreds of people at once, creating multiple magic items at once, restoring large portions Elemental Magic Air elementalists are often conjurers, since that school has the greatest number of fog, cloud, and gas spells. Halruaa has a slightly higher proportion of air elementalists than other elemental casters, perhaps because of its skyships. Earth elementalists often specialize in transmutation spells, since many of those spells relate to earth, stone, and metal. A few pursue the path of conjuration. Earth elementalists relate most strongly to acid energy spells when not using “true” earth magic. They are common among desert and mountain peoples. Fire elementalists are often evokers, frequently specializing in battle magic. Many choose the Energy Substitution feat (see the Feats section in the next chapter) to give them even more fire spells to choose from. Fire elementalists are the most visible sort of elemental mage, and no place produces more of them than Thay, where Kossuth the Firelord is a popular deity. Gem Magic Gem magic, like rune magic, is the practice of affixing spells to items so they can be triggered later. While it results in the destruction of the gem, gem magic is versatile and faster than other sorts of magic item creation. Category:Halruaa